


Bedroom Eyes

by Burgie



Series: WillowxAlex AU [10]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Willow gives Alex a tour of her stables and house, ending with the bedroom. Willow belongs to pagesofamber.





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



Willow was oddly nervous as she waited for the trailer to arrive outside of Dundull’s stable. She’d put on her best jeans and shirt for this, and she’d styled and restyled her hair so many times that she was surprised the purple strands were still as soft as cotton. Her heart leaped every time she heard a vehicle, but it was always either the people who boarded here or the people who were coming here to meet up with friends. Or it was the bus, but she was used to the noise of that now and no longer got it confused with the noise of a vehicle carrying a horse trailer.

So caught up was she in looking for the usual pink horse trailer that she was startled completely out of her skin when someone walked up behind her and placed hands calloused from hard work over her eyes.

“Guess who?” said an all-too-familiar voice that instantly brought a grin to Willow’s face.

“Alex, you scared me,” said Willow with a laugh, turning around to face her girlfriend. Alex’s hands slipped down so that her arms wrapped around Willow’s waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Yeah, I would’ve taken the trailer but, well, I was in Jorvik City anyway to pay my mama a visit so I just caught the bus,” said Alex. Willow laughed, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to Alex’s. She still got butterflies at just how good Alex looked, even months after her girlfriend had suddenly turned up with blue and white hair and the guns out.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here anyway,” said Willow, opening her eyes. “Now I can finally give you a tour of my house.”

“Yes, the thing that took you away from me,” said Alex, taking Willow’s hand in her own. “Lead the way, unless you wanna start at the stables.”

“Well, easier to start at the stables than go back to the house twice,” said Willow. She still felt a little guilty that she was spending so much time away from Alex now, but Mistfall was just a better place to live than Valedale. It was closer to Jorvik City, and so beautiful.

Willow pushed the door open, entering the stables to the delight of some of her horses, who nickered greetings to her.

“I’m sure you’ve met all of my horses before,” said Willow, rubbing her neck. Why did this feel so awkward?

“Yep, especially this beauty,” said Alex, quickly finding Jade’s stall and rubbing the neck of the gorgeous Lusitano mare. She did frown a little over the purple tinge to her neck, but for a completely different reason than most people- the Pandorian energy affecting even normal horses was very concerning.

“Glad you’re not jealous of her anymore,” said Willow, joining Alex in giving her favourite mare love. Standing this close to Alex and her favourite horse sent warmth and butterflies through her, making her smile more than usual.

“How can I be when I agree with you?” said Alex. She dug in her pocket and produced a peppermint for the mare, much to the complaints of the other horses.

“Oh, great, now you have to give the rest treats too,” said Willow with a roll of her eyes and a laugh.

“Don’t worry, I brought enough for everyone,” said Alex, swinging her backpack off her back and unzipping it.

As the two of them walked around the stable, Willow introduced Alex to each horse (which received a treat, Alex had just bought a bag of them from the big horse store in Jorvik City).

“Man, I’ve never seen so many horses before,” said Alex. “I mean, I live in Jorvik so I’ve seen plenty, but not so many in the one place.”

“Heh, well, a lot of people here have a lot of horses,” said Willow, her hands in her back jeans pockets. “One of my friends has over a hundred, nearly two hundred.”

“Yeah, I know her,” said Alex. “Some people have rich girlfriends.” Willow laughed.

“But money isn’t everything,” said Willow, taking Alex’s hand in hers. Alex squeezed her hand a little, making her smile.

After the stable tour, which didn’t take too terribly long, Willow felt the butterflies start up again as she walked towards the log cabin where she now lived.

“And this is my home,” said Willow, trembling slightly with nerves. Alex steeled her with a reassuring hand squeeze, and Willow let out the breath that she’d been holding. As soon as she unlocked the front door, a cat came out, winding around her legs and then Alex’s legs after carefully sniffing her. Willow bent down and petted her cat, Alex cooing over it.

“Wow,” said Alex when they stepped inside. Everything was made of wood or stone, with bare rafters in the ceilings. Some walls were white, giving a pop of colour, with some shelves all stacked with books. The floors were wooden, though they were decorated with rugs to provide a nice surface to walk barefoot on. It would probably get cold here in the winter, though there was a fireplace to provide some warmth. It wasn’t needed today, though, being warm both inside and out.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Willow, grinning. She felt a rush of pride at her home, at the way that she’d decorated and how much work she’d put into this. 

“It’s beautiful,” said Alex. “Like you.” Willow laughed, playfully punching Alex at the cheesy line. She immediately regretted it, though the reminder of Alex’s strength sent heat to her cheeks.

“But thank you,” said Willow. “Hope you’re not tired of walking after the stable tour.”

“As long as you’re not tired of talking,” said Alex. “Lead the way.”

Willow led Alex on a tour of her house, showing the wooden and stone exteriors, the many wonderful rugs and shelves, the various photographs of herself and pets and friends and horses.

“You’ve done such a great job here, honestly,” said Alex. Willow laughed, giving her girlfriend a grateful kiss.

“Thanks, it was a lot of hard work but it was worth it,” said Willow.

“It certainly was,” said Alex, looking around the bathroom. “This place has a great aesthetic.”

“Thank you,” said Willow, wondering if it was possible to grin too much. Her cheeks were starting to hurt. “But there’s one more place I haven’t shown you yet.”

“Oh?” said Alex. Willow’s heart began to pound, and her legs shook slightly as she led Alex up a flight of wooden stairs. At the top was a wooden door, almost like a barn door, that Willow opened to reveal her cozy nest of a bedroom. Flicking a switch near the door turned on the fairy lights, the only illumination in the room but it worked quite well.

“And here’s my room,” said Willow, her mouth going slightly dry. Especially when Alex closed the door behind them.

“It’s really beautiful,” said Alex, walking over to Willow’s bed and gently moving the laptop that had been sitting on it over to the wooden desk that was piled with all sorts of books and cables. Seeing this, Willow was glad for the privacy screen that covered the lower half of the window that her bed was up against.

“I hope there’s not too many pillows and blankets,” said Willow, barely managing to keep the tremor out of her voice.

“You kidding? It’ll make the perfect love nest,” said Alex, beckoning Willow over to her. Willow’s heart pounded as she stood in front of Alex, her knees still shaking. When Alex kissed her and pulled her closer, Willow let her knees go weak so that Alex could sweep her onto the bed and on top of her. Alex’s hair almost blended in with the white sheets, but all Willow could focus on were her eyes.

“A little forward of you, Cloudmill,” said Willow, smirking. 

“Well, a girl brings you to her room, it can only mean one of two things,” said Alex. “And we don’t have any homework to do.”

“Busted,” said Willow with a laugh, hoping that her confidence would keep up. Alex had enough confidence for both of them, though, so it should be fine.

“Let’s christen your bed,” said Alex. “Or your nest, whatever you wanna call it.”

Alex easily managed to roll Willow onto her back before she sat up and pulled off the varsity jacket that she wore. Willow looked up at her for only a moment before she pulled Alex down into another kiss. This one was more heated, more tongue than lips. Willow moaned, a sound which caused Alex to shudder slightly and pull away to look at her girlfriend with a heated gaze that sent heat down Willow’s spine.

The gaze lingered for only a few minutes, however, before Willow pulled Alex back into the kiss, bringing one leg up to wrap it around Alex’s waist.

“Was the tour that good?” asked Willow in between kisses. Alex chuckled, planting a kiss with teeth on Willow’s neck that caused her to moan.

“You could say that,” said Alex. “Plus I’ve really missed you.”

“I know,” said Willow. “I’ve missed you too.”

“As much as me?” asked Alex, grinning. Willow tilted her head back as Alex continued to lay kisses down her neck, one hand reaching up under Willow’s shirt to caress her breast. Willow shivered slightly, her pussy beginning to ache at the promise of sex with her girlfriend.

“Yes,” said Willow, opening her eyes again to see that Alex was still looking at her with that particular hunger in her eyes.

No more words were needed as Alex slowly worked her way down Willow’s body, slowly stripping her of her clothing and kissing the skin that was bared. Willow gasped, her skin chilled by the air but then quickly warmed by Alex’s kisses. By the time Alex finally pulled Willow’s pants down, she was soaking wet.

“If you wanted it so bad, why didn’t you just say so?” said Alex, a teasing lilt to her voice. Willow frowned at her girlfriend, but the frown was quickly wiped away when Alex finally, _finally_ slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Willow’s panties and rubbed her clit.

“The wait’s worth it,” said Willow, moving her hips up. And, as Alex rubbed her finger over Willow’s clit and then slipped that finger inside, it certainly was worth it. Willow moaned, her hand drifting down to tangle her fingers in Alex’s hair. Alex smirked up at her for only a moment, licking her lips, before she moved that delightful tongue between Willow’s thighs. Now Willow moaned louder, very much enjoying the way Alex’s tongue moved around inside her and flicked over her clit.

“Yes,” Willow moaned, spreading her legs a little wider. Alex buried her head deeper, her nose brushing Willow’s clit, and Willow moaned and clutched at Alex’s hair even more as pleasure surged through her and Alex’s tongue brought her closer to the edge. At last, Alex brought her tongue out again, sliding it up over Willow’s clit to twirl around it and bring Willow to the best orgasm she’d had since the last time she saw Alex. She may know her own body, yes, but when it came to pleasure, Alex was far better at it than Willow could ever be.

But Willow knew that she had to try to make Alex feel as good as she felt right now. So, after she’d gotten her breath back, Willow knelt on shaky legs and gently nudged Alex backwards. She pulled off the shirt that Alex wore, her hands immediately going to Alex’s breasts and squeezing. Alex moaned and flicked her eyes downwards.

“Impatient,” Willow tutted, but she removed Alex’s bra and moved her tongue around the nipple, causing her girlfriend to moan and arch her back. Willow trailed her tongue downwards but stopped when she reached the waistband of Alex’s pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly but then pulled them off quickly, remembering the ache of having to wait and not wanting to put her girlfriend through that. After all, if this had been Alex’s idea in the first place, then she must be hornier than Willow had been.

And Willow was right, judging by Alex’s moan when she rubbed a finger over Alex’s clit. And by how wet she was, of course. She could have taken care of it herself, and the thought of those biceps being put to better use sent a thrill of pleasure through Willow, but she had to focus on Alex’s pleasure. Even if her eyes did keep flicking to Alex’s strong biceps while she plunged her finger in and out of Alex. Willow wriggled her finger around a little, using her other hand to rub Alex’s clit. She definitely wasn’t as talented with her tongue as Alex was, so she didn’t want to try to eat her out (delicious though the prospect may be).

Alex moaned while Willow finger-fucked her, though her moans increased in fervour and she threw her head back when Willow hit the right spot. Willow wriggled her finger around, trying to find that spot again, and focused on hitting it as much as she could while also rubbing Alex’s clit. She knew that she’d found it when Alex began to sound just that little bit more desperate. Her heart pounding, Willow crooked her fingers inside Alex and brought her girlfriend over the edge with a loud moan.

“How was that?” asked Willow as Alex panted. Alex pulled her down into a kiss in answer, running slippery fingers through Willow’s hair. Willow took that as a ten out of ten, and felt proud of herself.


End file.
